Paw Prints on My Heart (Reylo AU)
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: This as a prompt that Rey and Ben are roomies who find a stray kitten who inevitably ends up bringing them closer together. Right now its just fluff but when I get to the sex scenes it will be explicit.
1. Chapter 1

'Look at its little face Ben!' Rey cooed.

'No,' Ben replied.

'Look at its little nose!'

'No.'

'Toe Beans, Ben! Toe Beans!'

Ben sighed. It was looking increasingly less and less likely that he was going to be able to get Rey back to the apartment they shared without the little ginger ball of fluff they had just found in the alley next to their favourite burger joint.

'Rey, don't you remember when we signed the lease, they said no pets.'

'No they didn't.'

_Fuck_. He was hoping she wouldn't catch that lie.

'Alright then, I just don't want a pet. I don't need a tiny little raggedy noisy mouth to feed, I already have you for that.'

'Ha Ha Ha,' Rey retorted as she picked up the tiny kitten. She came towards Ben who took a step backwards.

'Ben, it's just a kitten!'

'It might have rabies.'

'She doesn't have rabies!'

'Sorry, I didn't realise you were a trained vet.'

'Stop being an arse and just stroke the little cutie.'

'I don't want to touch it.'

'Will you stop being so ridiculous?'

Ben held out his hand and touched the kittens head with two fingers. The instant his digits connected with the tiny stray a deep purr started to vibrate in his chest.

Ben felt a warm feeling in his stomach.

Rey looked up at him with pleading eyes.

_Fuck_.

'Fine, but keep it away from me,' he grumbled.

'Yey!' Rey exclaimed, tucking the kitten into her coat as they walked home.

'We need to get her some food,' Rey said as she carefully placed the kitten down on the floor of their apartment. She padded across the floor and sniffed at her new surroundings.

'How do you know it's a her?'

'I just think it looks like a girl.'

The kitten peed on the hardwood floor.

Ben snorted.

'Seems like a boy to me.'

'Uh oh! Did you have a little accident?' Rey asked in a song song voice. She grabbed a paper towel and cleaned up the mess while the kitten rubbed its head on her arm.

'Are you going to talk like that all the time now?'

'Yup.'

Ben let out an elongated sigh.

'Oh come on, Ben. How long have we been roomies?' she asked as she stood up.

'One year, three months and six days,' Ben responded.

Rey blinked at him.

'That was awfully specific but anyway, have I ever asked you for anything in all that time?'

'No.'

'So can you just let me have this one thing and stop complaining and maybe help me out?'

Ben chewed his cheek.

'Please?'

'Fine.'

Rey smiled.

'Trust me this will be fun.'

Ben looked at the little ball of fluff scratching the fuck out of their coffee table.

'You and I have very different opinions on what constitutes fun.'

**R: Are you there yet? **

Ben read the text and typed up a quick reply.

**B: Yes**.

**R: Make sure you get food suitable for kittens. **

Ben sighed.

**B: I know you already told me five times**.

**R: And get a collar. A pretty one.**

**B: If you have so many opinions why am I in the fucking pet store right now? **

**R: Because I'm at home looking after the baby. **

**B: Kitten**

**R: Same thing. **

Ben looked at the many different types of cat food on offer. He picked up a box of biscuits that had a ginger kitten on the front figuring that was a safe bet.

**R: Get wet food as well as dry food.**

**B: I'm so glad I have the honour of being your pack horse yet again. **

**R: :-) **

Ben selected some cat food pouches and then picked up a black cat collar. Another text pinged on his phone.

**R: If you come home with a black cat collar there will be trouble Mister! Mrs Fluffytons is fancy! **

**B: What the actually fuck? I am not calling it that. **

**R: Fine. We can discuss name options when you get home. Get some toys! **

**B: Are you paying for half of this?**

**R: Yes.**

**B: Is this like when you say you will pay for half of lunch and then you conveniently go to the toilet whenever the bill comes?**

**R: Yes. **

Ben sighed. Another text pinged on his phone.

**R: I can hear you sighing from here. **

Ben lugged through the door of their apartment with two large bags of cat supplies.

'Daddy's home!' Rey announced.

The kitten meowed at him.

'Awww! She recognised you!'

Ben rolled her eyes.

'She probably smells the food.'

Ben started to unpack the bags. The kitten wound around his feet and Ben tried hard not to squish the little menace. Eventually he bent down and picked the kitten up in order to move it to a safer location. It was then that Ben noticed Rey had created a makeshift jacket for the tiny feline. She had cut holes in a piece of material so the kittens head and paws would fit through. It was some sort of clothing. Ben held the kitten with one hand in front of his face to get a better look. The kitten blinked at him and meowed.

'Rey?'

'Yes?' Rey called from the other room.

'Why is the kitten wearing a sock?'

'She was cold. She should have seen her shivering!'

'Rey are you aware that kittens are covered in a thick layer of fur, wait a minute. Where did you get this sock?'

Rey was silent.

'It's one of mine isn't it?'

Rey appeared in the doorway.

'Mine were too small and yours fit just right.'

Ben put the kitten down on the bench in front of him. She sat down and began to lick her paw.

'That's one of my good dress socks, Rey,' Ben moaned.

'Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'll buy you some more.'

'You better believe you will.'

'Don't be such a grumpy Gus,' Rey picked up the kitten and touched their noses together.

'Isn't daddy a grumpy Gus, isn't he?'

'You're doing that voice again,' Ben complained.

'She likes it.'

The kitten meowed and Rey looked at Ben triumphantly.

Ben pulled a plastic bowl out of the bag and squeezed one of the pouches into it. He placed it down on the floor. They both watched as the kitten carefully approached the bowl, walked around it, sniffed the contents and then started to eat.

Rey smiled. She started going through the bags.

'What is this?' Rey said holding up the black collar.

Ben smirked.

'A collar.'

'A black collar.'

'Yes.'

'I believe I stipulated no black?'

'Hold on I _believe_ I bought a compromise,' Ben rifled through the bag and pulled out a small gold glitter covered bow that fit onto the collar.

'Awwwww!' Rey said as she took it from him. She ripped open the collar and slipped the bow into place.

The kitten finished up her food and Rey fitted the collar around her neck making sure to leave space to fit two fingers underneath as the packet instructed. Rey picked up the tiny ginger ball and stood next to Ben.

'Look at us,' she said with a sigh.

'That thing is not sleeping in my room,' Ben said.

'Fine. She can sleep with me. We still need to name her.'

'Fleabag?'

'No. You did get the flea treatment though didn't you?'

Ben nodded.

'How about freeloader?' Ben suggested.

'Absolutely not.'

'What about Sparkles?' Rey grinned.

'No fucking way and nothing that starts with Mrs.'

'There has to be a name we can agree on…'

They both thought for a moment.

The kitten meowed and Ben poured her some more food.

'hungry little thing,' he muttered.

'What about Oliver?' he suggested.

'I still think it's a girl.'

'Olivia then.'

'Yes I like it! Oli for short.'

The kitten finished his second bowl of food and sat down for a wash.

Ben picked up the bowl and washed it out.

'She shares your affinity with food,' he said.

Rey stuck her tongue out at him.

'Do you think she has an owner?' Rey said suddenly looking quite worried.

'I doubt it, it looked a lot like she had been dumped in that alleyway.'

'Oh how cruel! How could anyone do such a thing?'

'Not everyone has a heart of gold like you, Rey.'

Rey beamed at him.

'What a lovely thing to say,' she exclaimed

Ben put the dish on the drainer and avoided her eyes as he dried his hands.

'Yeah well, it's true.'

Rey blushed and looked at Olivia. The little kitten yawned showing all her tiny sharp teeth.

'Time for bed little one,' Rey said scooping her up into her arms. She headed for her bedroom.

'Night, Ben,' she called over her shoulder.

'Night, Rey,' he called back.

In the middle of the night Ben felt something poke his nose. His first thought was that the kitten had gotten into his room but when he opened his eyes he saw Rey leaning over him.

'What's going on?' he asked.

'Something is wrong with Olivia,' Rey replied.

Ben climbed out of bed and then realised he was completely naked. He covered his genitals with the duvet.

'Could you turn around?' he asked Rey.

Rey rolled her eyes but did as he had asked.

'Do you honestly think I've never seen you naked before?'

Ben pulled on a pair of boxer shorts.

'When did you see me naked?'

'Loads of times when I've accidentally walked into the bathroom when you're in the shower.'

'That's an invasion of my privacy!'

'You're the one who doesn't lock the door properly.' I think you secretly want me to see you naked.'

Ben rolled his eyes and made a move towards the door.

'Let's go see what's wrong with our little house guest.'

They turned into Rey's room. Ben's eyes had to adjust to the dark before he could see the little ginger ball curled up on Rey's bed.

'What's the problem then?'

Rey shushed him.

'Listen!' she said.

They leaned close to Olivia.

'What the fuck am I listening to?' Ben asked

'She's making strange noises. I think she has respiratory problems.'

Ben snorted.

'She's snoring, Rey.'

'Snoring?'

'Yes it's perfectly normal.'

Rey looked at Olivia with a frown.

'I didn't know cats could snore.'

Ben laughed.

'Didn't you have a cat as a kid?' then he realised his mistake.

Rey looked sad.

'Fuck, Rey. I'm sorry. I'm still half asleep. Of course you didn't have a cat back at the children's home. I'm an idiot,' he pulled her in for a hug.

She sighed against his chest.

'It's okay, I'm used to your idiotic ways.'

Ben mussed up her hair. Rey stepped away from him and smoothed it back down.

'Never gets old,' Rey said rolling her eyes.

'Okay, I'm going back to bed,' Ben mumbled shuffling out of Rey's room.

'Night Ben,' Rey whispered as she settled back down into bed.

Rey woke Ben up three more times that night with cat related emergencies.

One time she thought Olivia wasn't breathing, she was.

The second time she thought Olivia was having a seizure, she was just twitching in her sleep.

The final time when Rey woke him because Olivia had sneezed and she had googled the symptoms of cat flu, Ben silently went into Rey's room and picked up the small kitten.

'What are you doing?' Rey asked.

'From now on the kitten sleeps in my room because I need some fucking peace from you!'

Ben went back into his room and shut the door.

He put Olivia down on the bed and she instantly curled into a ball and fell asleep. Ben crept into the bed next to her and was careful to fit his massive frame against her tiny body.

'Much better in here without the psycho lady isn't it?' he said as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke up in the morning to see Rey holding her iPhone in his face.

'What the fuck are you doing?'

'Don't move,' Rey replied.

'Explain what you are doing, right now,' Ben growled.

'Olivia is asleep on your head and I just need to take seven thousand photos of you both before she moves.'

Ben reached above his head and picked up Olivia. Rey whined.

'I just needed a couple more angles.'

'You post those on twitter and I'm hiding your vibrator,' Ben said as he walked past her and out of the room.

'You suck, Solo!' she yelled after him.

'Also, how do you know I have a vibrator?' Rey asked following him to the kitchen where he was setting down a bowl of food for Olivia.

Ben snorted.

'My room is right next to yours.'

Rey blushed and Ben smirked.

'I also know about your dirty Mills and Boons novels you stash in your bedside table,' Ben said as he started to make their morning coffee.

Rey put her hands on her hips.

'Well I know you keep a pile of playboys at the back of your wardrobe!'

'Those are collectors items!'

'_Well used _collectors items!'

They both looked at each other for a few minutes.

'We really shouldn't fight like this infront of Olivia,' Rey said.

'She's a cat, she doesn't care.'

'Cats don't like stressful environments, it can cause them to over-groom and go bald.'

'Will you stop with the google searches. She's fine. You on the other hand seem to be losing your marbles,' he handed Rey her coffee. She opened her mouth expectantly and he automatically placed a cookie between her teeth.

Rey sat down at their small kitchen table and dunked her biscuit in her tea. Olivia finished eating and jumped up onto the table to see if there was anything that might interest her. She approached Rey's coffee with extreme caution.

'What will we do on Monday?'

'What do you mean?' Ben asked sipping his coffee.

'We have to go to work and leave her alone.'

'I'm sure she'll be fine.'

'What if she's lonely.'

'We can leave the radio on for her, I've heard some people do that for their pets.'

'Okay, That sounds like a good idea,' Rey said stroking Olivia's head and swiftly moving her coffee before Oli could start lapping at it with her little velcro tongue.

'She's certainly made herself at home,' Ben observed.

'Yeah, you have a habit of picking up strays don't ya?' Rey joked.

Ben smiled. He recalled the day he had first met Rey. She had just broken up with some joke of a boyfriend and was sitting on a park bench with no money, no coat and two small battered suitcases. He remembered how beautiful she looked but also the deep sadness in her eyes.

There was no way he could have just walked on by. So he sat down next to her, offered her a smile and a tissue and she broke down crying and told him the entire story. One hour later, he had been relieved of his jacket, but he had acquired one smart mouthed young female roommate. They have been best friends ever since.

'Yeah as I recall that first stray made herself at home very quickly too,' Ben smirked at Rey.

Rey scrunched up her nose at him.

'I'll let that comment slide because you were my knight in shining reeboks that day.'

Her comment warmed his heart. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

'So anyway, what's your plans for today?'

'I was just going to hang out here, I don't want to leave Olivia alone. It's too soon.'

'She's a cat Rey, they sleep like 18 hours a day and eat the rest of the time.'

Rey's eyes opened in wonder and she gazed at Olivia with new found respect.

'I was born into the wrong species.'

Ben snorted.

'You would make a cute cat actually,' he said, cocking his head to the side as he imagined her with ears and whiskers.

Why the hell had he said that? Sometimes his stupid mouth ran away with him. Rey was giving him that soft expression again. He collected her empty coffee cup and busied himself cleaning and drying them.

'Well I'm planning on having a movie marathon day, I assume you're going to hit the gym muscles?' Rey asked.

Ben nodded.

Rey picked up Olivia.

'So little one, what type of movie are you in the mood for?'

The kitten meowed.

'Aristocrats? That's amazing. That is exactly what I was in the mood for.'

Ben rolled his eyes.

'I'll see you two couch potatoes later,' he said as he went to get ready.

After a vigorous workout, Ben returned home to find Rey and Olivia curled up asleep on the couch with a blanket. Ben looked down at them both with a ghost of a smile on his lips. He checked his watch, it was barely ten am. Maybe Rey really was a cat in a previous life. She certainly loved naps.

Ben went to the kitchen and sneaked around making himself a protein heavy snack. He tried to be as quiet as a man who was built like a refrigerator could be. He was just placing some sliced up apple on a plate when he heard Rey pipe up from the sofa.

'Can you bring me some cookies?'

Ben walked into the room and sat down next to her.

'No, but I can bring you this.'

He handed her the plate of fruit. Rey moaned.

'How many times must I explain that fruit is not an alternative to cookies.'

'And how many times do I have to explain that cookies are not a food group.'

'You're just a food snob.'

Ben snorted.

'And you have the eating habits of a five year old. Eat the apple, it's good for you.'

Olivia perked up at the new smells around her. She sniffed at Rey's plate but quickly turned away.

'I'm with you Olivia but Ben says I gotta eat it.'

Olivia turned to Ben. She climbed over Rey's lap and sat down next to him. She looked up at him expectantly with shiny eyes.

'She knows you have chicken,' Rey said.

Ben eyed Olivia suspiciously, holding his plate away from her.

'I don't think it's a good idea to let her eat from my plate, it will set a bad precedent.'

Olivia meowed longingly.

'Aww Ben! Have a heart!'

Ben sighed and lowered a small piece of chicken to Olivia's mouth, in her excitement to get at the tasty morsel she caught Ben's finger with her needle sharp teeth.

'Ow! She bit me!'

Rey giggled.

'I'm sure it didn't hurt that much. Big strapping boy like you?'

'Man,' Ben corrected her, as he pouted at his finger. Rey leaned across and took his hand in hers. She looked at his finger.

'It hasn't even scratched the surface, you'll live,' she instinctively kissed the injury and smiled at him as she returned to her seat. Ben looked at his wounded finger which now tingled for an entirely different reason.

Olivia meowed for more chicken.

'No way,' Ben growled at her.

Rey got up.

'Come on baby, let's get you some food,' she cooed. Olivia jumped down and followed Rey to the kitchen.

'Rey get me a glass of water would you?'

'What did your last slave die of?'

'She isn't dead yet.'

Rey groaned as she filled Olivia's bowl.

'Your dad jokes are getting worse.'

'You need to learn to appreciate good humour.'

'And you need to get some jokes from this century,' she said as she returned to his side to deliver his glass of water.

His fingers brushed hers as he took the glass from her. He looked up at her and Rey looked down at him.

'Thank you for letting me keep Olivia,' she said softly.

'It's okay, I'm kind of getting attached to her myself.'

Rey started to walk away but then she stopped and turned to face him once more.

'And thank you for what you did that day, I don't think I ever did thank you properly but you really did save me Ben. I was at my lowest point, no family, no friends, no boyfriend and then there you were, like a light in the darkness. Letting me stay here rent free until I found the job at Maz's diner, feeding me, letting me cry on your shoulder, I know we kid around but you truly are a gentleman Ben.'

'You're welcome, Rey. What's brought this on?'

Rey shrugged.

'I don't know, maybe Olivia is bringing out my softer side.'

'Wow. Do let me know if she brings out your domestic goddess side. I've been waiting so long for you to realise the apartment doesn't clean itself.'

Rey smacked him on the arm as she walked away. He smirked and watched her go. Man she had a tight ass for a girl who went through a packet of Oreos every two days.

_Stop thinking about your best friends ass you perv…_

'Why don't we go out for lunch?' Ben said trying to get his mind on something else.

Rey beamed.

'Absolutely, and as you suggested it I assume you're buying?'

Ben nodded.

Rey worked full time at the diner but her wages were a drop in the ocean compared to what Ben brought home as a senior attorney for Snoke Solicitors. He didn't need a roommate financially, but once he had let Rey into his life, he found he kind of liked having her around. Plus it was nice that she paid an equal share of the bills, even if he did have to cover her food bills on a fairly regular basis.

'It's a shame Olivia can't come out for lunch.'

Olivia put her paw into her water bowl, then licked at the now wet fur.

'She'll be fine,' Ben assured her.

'I'll bring her home some scraps.'

Ben's eyes widened.

'Let me get this straight, you are planning on leaving some of your food uneaten to bring home for this kitten? Wow, it must be love.'

Rey smiled back at him.

'No, you're going to leave some of yours. You know you have to keep both the girls in your life well fed.'

Ben shook his head.

'Go get some clothes on, I'm not taking you anywhere in your hello kitty pjs.'

'You're just jealous they don't make these in your size.'

'You have one hour to get ready or I leave without you.'

Rey scampered off to her room and Ben looked down at Olivia.

'Well what do you want to do while we wait?' he asked the kitten.

Olivia trotted up to him and he picked her up gently. He was still worried he might crush her with his big, clumsy fingers.

Olivia purred. She didn't seem worried at all.

One hour and twenty minutes later Rey emerged from her room and her heart melted when she saw Ben facing away from her, crouched down dangling a toy mouse on a string for Olivia to catch.

Olivia leapt into the air and caught her prey with her front paws. She pulled it to her mouth and bit down hard.

'That's it Olivia, destroy him!' Ben encouraged her.

Rey presses her lips together to keep from laughing.

'You ready to go?' she asked innocently.

Ben stood up suddenly lifting the mouse high into the air with Olivia still attached.

'Just giving her some exercise,' he explained with a blush.

'I see, very thoughtful,' Rey replied.

Olivia dangled in the air still biting her kill. Ben unlatched her from the mouse and placed her carefully on the ground. She meowed in protest.

'Awww whose mommy's little ruthless murdered?' Rey said.

Olivia meowed.

'She's got definite potential as a guard cat,' Ben said.

'Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving.'

'We could go to Maz's?' Rey offered.

'But you're there all the time.'

'Yes but Maz will let me take all the muffins that are going to go out of date home with me.'

'Ahh, I see there is an ulterior motive.'

'Isn't there always?'

'They reached the cafe and Ben held the door open for Rey.

'Rey!' Maz said pushing her oversized glasses back up her nose and slipping her pen into her pinned back gray hair.

'How's my favourite waitress?'

'I have a cat! Look!' Rey bounded over time Maz holding out her phone.

'Oh how sweet, and look at Ben letting the little darling nestle in his hair!'

Ben groaned.

'You couldn't have shown her a different photo? You have like a million on there.'

'But this one is my favourite.'

Ben rolled his eyes and sat down in a nearby booth.

'Maz, can we have two orders of burgers and fries and a two cokes please?'

Maz smiled.

'Coming right up.'

Rey slid into the seat opposite Ben.

'I hope she isn't too lonely.'

Ben looked at his watch.

'We've been gone thirty minutes.'

Rey sighed.

'Don't worry at the speed you eat we'll be done in half that time,' Ben informed her.

'Cheeky!'

Maz brought their food over.

'Enjoy you two. I've bagged up the muffins for you to take home,' Maz said with a wink.

'Thank you!' Rey said, blowing her a kiss.

Ben shook his head.

'What?' Rey asked.

'Nothing.'

'Tell me,' Rey coaxed.

'It's nothing, it's just amazing watching how everyone responds to you. Everyone you meet can't help but like you.'

Rey narrowed her eyes.

'Is that a compliment?'

'Yes,' Ben mumbled as he picked at his fries.

'Well, thank you,' she said with a smile.

'People don't warm to me like they do with you,' Ben said.

'I liked you instantly and so did Olivia,' Rey said gently.

Ben looked at Rey, she offered him a small smile before returning to her fries.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while before Rey added.

'Anyway screw people. People suck most of the time.'

Ben nodded.

'You're right.'

'I don't need anyone but you and Olivia,' Rey said and then blushed furiously.

Ben didn't respond to her comment. He chewed his burger and considered her words. A thought bloomed in his mind, but he pushed it away. They were friends. He didn't want things to change between them. He wanted things to stay the way they were, didn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

'Rey you can't train cats, Ben said looking down at Rey from the sofa.

Rey looked up at Ben from her position sitting cross legged on the rug.

'That's true of most cats but not Olivia, Olivia is special.'

Rey held out her fists again.

'Come on Olivia, which hand is the treat in?'

Olivia looked at Rey and looked at her hands.

'She doesn't get it,' Ben said.

'Shhhh! Give her a chance.'

Olivia sniffed the air and took a step towards Rey's left hand.

'She did it!'

Rey opened her left hand and revealed the treat. Olivia picked it up with her mouth and crunched it between her teeth.

'You see? I told you she was clever. She's the most intelligent kitty that ever lived!'

'I'll admit that was impressive,' Ben replied.

Rey beamed back at him.

'That only took one week of training, imagine what she will be able to do by the time she is fully grown,' Rey said excitedly.

'How old did the vet estimate she was again?'

'Around two months.'

'And they're sure there isn't anything wrong with her paw?'

'They said her paw is absolutely fine. They think she was just limping for the attention.'

'What?' Ben said incredulously.

'I told you, she's clever. She figured out pretty quickly that if she did that you would just carry her everywhere, and honestly I'm pretty pissed she thought of it first.'

Ben looked at Olivia who blinked back at him.

'Women are sneaky,' Ben muttered.

Olivia blinked at him again.

Rey cocked her head to the side as she looked at Olivia.

'You know I read that when a cat blinks at you it's a sign of affection. I've noticed she blinks at you the most.'

Ben rolled his eyes.

'That sounds like a load of bull.'

'It's not, they've done studies! She just loves her daddy the most,' Rey said.

He wished she would stop referring to her as daddy, it made something stir within him. He couldn't protest without raising questions so he kept quiet.

'And the vet confirmed she's female?' he asked.

'Yup.'

'Did you ask about her appetite?'

'Yeah, they said not to worry.'

'But she never stops eating!'

Rey shrugged.

'They said the time to worry is when she won't eat.'

Ben's face creased into a frown and Rey laughed.

'She's fine, Ben. Stop fretting. It's adorable to see how much you care about her though.'

Rey blinked her eyes twice at Ben and he grinned back at her.

'Ben!'

Ben's eyes sprang open in bed.

'Rey,' he breathed.

He squinted at his bedside clock. It was 1am. The hair stood up on the back of his neck. Something was wrong. He sprang out of bed and ran to find Rey. She wasn't in her bedroom.

'Rey?' he called out as his anxiety heightened.

'I'm in the living room!' she shouted. He relaxed somewhat at the sound of her voice.

Ben found her kneeling next to Olivia.

'Something is really wrong,' she sobbed.

Olivia was struggling to breath. She lay still apart from her tiny chest rising and falling very slowly.

Ben's heart sped up.

'Wait here,' he told Rey.

He rushed back to his bedroom and picked up his phone, he searched for a 24 hour vet and phoned immediately letting them know they were coming in. He pulled on some track bottoms and a t-shirt.

'Rey get dressed, we're taking her to the vet now,' he shouted.

Her heard footsteps as Rey went into her room. They both emerged a few minutes later with matching worried expressions.

Rey wrapped Olivia in a blanket and carried her out to Ben's car. Ben helped belt Rey in so as not to disturb Olivia. He drove as fast as he was able without attracting police attention.

They reached the practice and luckily did not have to wait long to be seen.

Olivia lay on the examination table. She didn't put up a fight. The vet listened to Olivia's chest. Rey slipped her hand into Ben's and he squeezed it tight.

'It's most likely that she's eaten something she shouldn't have,' the vet explained.

'We've been very careful about her diet,' Ben replied.

'Do you have any plants in the house?' The vet asked.

Rey looked distraught.

'I do, I have some sort of lily. It was a present.'

The vet looked concerned.

'Lillies are extremely poisonous to cats.'

Rey's eyes filled with tears and her hand flew to her mouth.

'I had no idea.'

'We'll have to operate immediately; you can leave her here and we'll call you in the morning with an update.'

Rey turned her head into Ben's chest. He stroked her hair.

'What are her chances?' he asked the vet.

'If she makes it through the operation, the odds are good. The problem is she's still very young and she might not be able to handle the stress of being sedated.'

Ben nodded. He looked down at Olivia's little, fragile body, a lump formed in his throat.

The vet looked at him sympathetically.

'Go home and get some rest, we'll know more in the morning.'

Ben guided Rey out to the car. He belted her in gently.

'It's my fault,' she said in a small voice.

'No,' Ben said vehemently.

'I did all those google searches. Why didn't I check which plants were poisonous to cats?'

Ben reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a comforting kiss against her skin.

'They don't even know for sure it was the lily, Rey. They're just guessing. You know how greedy she is. It could have been anything.'

Rey nodded but looked unconvinced.

Ben started up the engine.

'Anyway, don't worry. I know she's going to be fine.'

'I hope you're right.'

'I know I'm right.'

When they got home, Ben tucked Rey into bed. He stroked her hair and reached down to kiss her forehead.

'She's going to be fine,' he whispered in the dark.

Rey reached for his hand.

'I hope you're right.'

'Ben?'

Ben cracked an eye open and saw Rey standing before his bed.

'Yeah?' he said sleepily.

'Can I sleep with you?'

Ben's eyes flew open. What had she just asked him?

'What?' he croaked.

'Can I sleep in your bed?'

It was then Ben noticed her eyes. She'd been crying again.

Without a second thought, Ben pulled back the covers and Rey got in. Ben covered her back up, and thanked the gods he had left his boxers on as he had gotten into bed that evening.

'She's going to be fine, Rey, she's strong.'

Rey turned to face Ben.

'But what if she's not? What if she doesn't make it?'

Ben propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Rey. He stroked her face gently. Even now, with her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks covered with tears, he couldn't help but think she remained the most beautiful woman he had even seen.

'She'll make it.'

'How do you know?'

'I just know,' he murmured.

He wiped at her tears and the look in her eyes changed from sad to… something else. His eyes swept over her chest as it rose and fell rhythmically. He sensed the shift, this was new territory for them, dangerous territory.

'Ben?' her words were a faint whisper.

'Yeah?'

'Sometimes when people are sad, they find, um, they find sex comforting.'

Ben froze. Was she actually suggesting?

His question was answered when she reached up and pressed her lips against his.

Ben was so confused, she was so soft and warm and she smelt so good, but it was wrong wasn't it? Wasn't he taking advantage? It didn't feel right. He didn't want it to be like this when they finally...

'Rey, I can't do this,' he said, pulling away.

Rey looked horrified; she covered her face with her hands.

'Oh God, I'm so sorry.'

She jumped out of the bed. Ben sat up.

'Rey, please let me explain.'

'You don't need to, it's fine, we're fine. I just...need to go now.'

Rey left the room.

Ben slammed his head back against the pillow.

'Fuck,' he said out loud.

His dick throbbing angrily in his pants, but he was sure he had done the right thing. Hopefully in the morning Rey would see it that way too.

The next morning, Rey rang the vet and after a short anxious wait, they told her that Olivia had survived the operation.

When she hung up the phone, she ran to Ben with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he did the same, breathing her in, grateful that she didn't seem to be holding any ill will towards him from the night before.

They went to pick up Olivia. She was groggy from the sedation but she seemed happy to see them. She purred loudly when Rey gently wrapped her up in a blanket and carried her out to the car.

Once they were home and Olivia was settled, Rey planted the lily in the communal garden.

When she had washed up and made them both some tea, she approached Ben about what had happened.

'I want to say I'm sorry, it was wrong what I did… tried to do... last night. I put you in a difficult position.'

Ben looked down at Rey. The girl he had found on that bench, the girl who he knew better than anyone. Half of his time was spent with Rey and the other half of his time was spent thinking about her. This was more than just a friendship. He was sure of that now and he was sure that he wanted more, but he wasn't sure what Rey wanted. Was she looked for more than just a free meal and some sympathy sex from him?

'You don't need to apologise, I was wrong. I should have explained. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I just didn't want to take advantage of you.'

Rey looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

'So, you did want to?'

Ben came towards her and placed a hand on her cheek.

'Very much,' he said in a low voice.

Rey let out a shaky breath. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Well I'm not sad now, so you wouldn't be taking advantage of me,' she murmured.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Ben asked.

'Yes,'

Ben took a deep breath to prepare for what he needed to say next.

'If we do this Rey, it won't be a one night stand. I want more than that.'

Rey smiled up at him.

'So do I.'

Moments later, he couldn't believe he was naked and in bed with Rey. Rey, his roommate, Rey his best friend, Rey the girl he was only just starting to realise he had been in love with for a very long time.

She was perfect, utterly perfect. Her breasts, her ass, her thighs, the crook of her neck, the way her lips fell open slightly as she sighed, the way her hair fell over her face as she straddled him.

He kissed every inch of her skin, memorising every freckle, every mole.

He devoured her lips with a feverish need. So many times, he had gazed at those lips, wanting to suck them, lick them, bite them. That night he made good on all those desires.

She rewarded him with breathy moans and throaty sighs and he collected them all within his heart.

Her hands caressed him gently at first, then firmer, nails digging into his skin as she pulled him closer. Now it was his turn to moan for her.

'How did I not see?' she whispered, looking deeply into his eyes.

'See what?' he asked.

'You,' she replied.

He grabbed a condom hastily, slipping it on with such eager, clumsy fingers that you would think it was his first time. The time apart from her was excruciating.

He joined their lips as he joined their bodies, thrusting into her just as his tongue plunged into her mouth.

She begged him not to stop. She begged him to take her harder. She whimpered in his arms as he sucked her nipples roughly into his mouth.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He surrounded her, caged her in. She was so small he worried he might hurt her but she took everything he gave her and pleaded for more.

When he came, he knew that there would never be another for him. Rey was his moon and stars. His one and only. He had just been too blind to see it before. Allowing himself to fall into an easy friendship without realising they had been stuck in date mode for the past year without progressing. It felt right, it felt natural that they become this. This is what fate intended them to be.

They lay wrapped together for some time until he withdrew and cleaned himself up. Returning to the bed he crawled between her legs and eased her thighs apart.

His mouth found her sensitive spot and she arched for him, grabbing at his hair and moaning his name, making his pride roar as he hastened his pace, dipping his tongue inside of her before running it up to her clit and swirling circles around the delicate bud.

'So good,' she whispered into the darkness as he kissed her thighs and replaced his tongue with two fingers. He moved in and out of her slickness gently at first then quickly as her whimpers spurred him forward.

'I need you,' she whispered, so he returned to her side, briefly breaking the contact between them before swiftly returning his fingers deep within her. She pressed her lips roughly to his, gripped his shoulders and he felt her tense around him. She was close. So close.

'Come for me, Rey,' he begged her, he needed it as much as she did. He had imagined this moment so many times as he had lay in bed taking himself in his hand. Wishing it was her hand instead. Always berating himself afterwards, telling himself it would never happen.

Yet here she was breaking apart beside him, it felt like a dream, a hazy perfect dream and if it was, he never wanted to wake up.

She called his name again as she came and he could barely breathe watching her. The moment it was over he wanted to do it all over again.

Rey giggled at his request and kissed him gently. She told him there would be many nights like this, that they had all the time in the world.

So instead they talked, they talked for hours. They talked about how stupid they had been for not noticing before how they felt about one another. They both laughed when Rey suggested someone had sent them Olivia to hurry them along, make them see what they were missing.

They slept wrapped up in each other's arms.

Ben woke early, despite the lack of sleep. He couldn't wait to see her to touch her. But something had pinned down his hair and he found he couldn't lift his head off the pillow.

'Rey?'

'Mmm?' she lifted her head off his chest to look at him, an adorable mess of curls and soft skin. She started to laugh.

'You must be feeling better little lady?' she said, addressing Ben's hair.

A loud Meow alerted Ben to Olivia's presence. She was ready for her breakfast having been made to wait far too long for her human slaves to wake up and realise she was hungry.

'I hope this isn't becoming a habit?' Ben told the ginger fluff ball.

Rey giggled and removed Olivia from Ben's hair.

'I'll go get her some food,' she said slipping on Ben's T-shirt.

Ben watched her go with a sigh on his lips. Why the fuck did she wear other clothes when she looked so incredible just like that?

She carried Olivia through to the kitchen.

When she returned, she had brought fruit and toast and coffee on a tray.

Ben's eyes widened.

'You made food?'

'Don't get used to it,' she said with a smirk.

Olivia padded back into the room licked her lips and jumped up on the bed, she settled between them and rev'd up her internal engine.

Rey's face crumbled slightly.

'What's wrong?' Ben asked, turning her face towards him.

'Is this what it feels like?' she asked in a soft voice.

'Is this what it feels like to be part of a family?'

Ben smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

'Yeah baby, I think it is.'

He held out a piece of toast towards her and Rey took a big bite. Eyeing him hungrily as she did so.

'Maybe Olivia could use a friend?' she suggested.

Ben sipped his coffee.

'Don't you think she's enough trouble?'

'Nah, the more, the merrier.'

Ben shook his head light-heartedly.

'Okay, baby. But only because I love you so darn much.'

He glanced at her sideways to see how she was taking his revelation.

Ben saw the tears in her eyes that she tried to hide. She leaned over and kissed him then murmured in his ear the words that made his heart sore.

'I love you Ben Solo, my roomie, my best friend, my soulmate.'


End file.
